


This Time of Night

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud never pushes him away.
Relationships: Yazoo/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	This Time of Night

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'love or lust'

"You shouldn't be here," Cloud finally managed, voice cracking mid-sentence.

In the darkness, Yazoo nodded and then closed his eyes and dipped his head to return to what he'd been doing. One of Cloud's hands buried in his hair, accompanied by a low groan and a tensing of muscle. But Cloud held on, even as Yazoo took his erection deeper into his mouth.

That was fine; Yazoo would earn his prize and then some. Cloud never actually stopped him and he definitely enjoyed it. Often he seemed to welcome Yazoo's presence...

And Yazoo didn't know how to feel about that.


End file.
